A Weasley Beginning
by Rusty
Summary: A story featuring Arthur Weasley & Molly Weasley and their days at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter Title

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ok, I finally typed _some_ of this up. This is something I wrote during the school (in Chemistry, second period) while I was trying desperately to get rid of my Harry-Potteritis. All the characters belong to JK Rowling because there is NO possible way I would have the creativity to create characters like those. People, please keep in mind that I wrote this before book 4 came out…. I had NO idea how terrible Lucius Malfoy was. I just thought that he was really mean, not super-Voldemort-like evil. After reading book 4 I almost didn't want to post this; the only reason I did was because I took the time to type it up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A Weasley Beginning

"Arthur get your broom!" Let's go!" Lucius Malfoy was yelling at his best friend Arthur Weasley to come. He was starting to get impatient when all of a sudden Arthur comes out brandishing his brand new racing broom. It was a top of the line Silver Arrow. Arthur's new broom was so impressive that even fussy Lucius was impressed.

"So, wadya think?" asked Arthur aprehensivly.

"That broom is sooooooo sweet!!!! Man, when'd you get it?!?!?"

"My dad got it for me when he went into town. Come on, I want to try it out. I'll race you to my house...Last one in the 2nd gardens is a rotten egg!!!"

Arthur got on his broom and sped off with Lucius closely behind him. Within minutes, they had reached the Weasly Manor.

"HA! I win!" bragged Arthur.

"Only 'cause your brooms newer," retorted Lucius as they both walked toward the Weasley Manor commenting on Arthur's Silver Arrow. Once there they went to the kitchen for a drink and found Mrs. Weasley sorting mail.

"Arthur," Arthur's Mom interrupted, "you letter from Hogwarts just arrived. It seems that you two have a new headmaster. Does Albus Dumbledore ring a bell?"

"Really? You mean they got rid of Dippet? Man, a kid could get away with anything with him as headmaster," blurted Lucius.

"Meaning what?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Meaning nothing, Mom. Nothing at all," said Arthur the back of his neck turning red. No one noticed, though, because in through the open window flew in a Barn owl. Lucius deftly caught the letter it was carrying and smiled. He had read whom it was from and ran outside with Arthur on his trail leaving behind a very confused Mrs. Weasley.

"Lookie here, Arthur's girlfriend wrote him a love letter," Lucius taunted, "I wonder what it says..."

"Shut up! Give that back or I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll beat you unrecognizable, that's what," Arthur yelled as he tackled an unsuspecting Lucius.

"Fine, take your *love* letter," Lucius said gasping for breath.

"Shut up," retorted Arthur as he started to read the letter.

__

My Dearest Arthur,

I miss you so much. Being away from you for so long is tearing me apart. It's bad enough you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. I have been thinking about our relationship lately and, well you know and I know we've been going steady for about a year so I've decided to tell you that... I love you.

Don't feel rushed or pressured or anything. I just needed you to know how I feel about you.

Love,

Stephanie

"So, what did she say?" asked Lucius to a very pale Arthur.

"Umm...nothing much just that, er, she loves me"

"Whoa there, lover-boy that's some news! Do you love her?"

"No…. I don't know-- "

"Man, you better figure it out quick or she'll get the wrong idea"

Do I love her, Arthur asked himself. He certainly *liked* her a lot but he wasn't sure he loved her. Maybe I do love her, he thought. I don't want our relation ship to end. After all, she comes from a respectable pureblood family and my dad and her dad are old school buddies. The pros outweighed the cons. Then again, maybe I need more time to think it over...

He wrote back to her saying that he cared about her but wasn't sure if he loved her or not and needed more time to think.

"Hey lover-boy, ready to go?" Lucius yelled from the kitchen door.

"Yeah coming," responded Arthur waking up from his reverie.

"I've got a move you won't believe," Lucius said as he got on his broom. He rose very quickly and then went into a very steep dive. As he rapidly approached the ground he pulled up inches away from the hard ground.

"What are you doing?!?!?!" Arthur exclaimed

"A Seekers gotta do what a seekers gotta do…" Lucius retorted slyly. "Come on, throw a ball for me to catch"

Arthur threw a big marble into the air and Lucius went after. He was in a rapidly descending dive.

"Oh crap!" Arthur yelled as Lucius hit the ground with a terrible crunch. "Lucius? Are you ok? Oh my God, somebody, please help….HELP!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Weasley Beginning: Part 2

"It was a lucky thing you were there with him Arthur," the doctor said.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Arthur looking distressed.

"His vital signs look OK but you have to let him wake up on his own."

"Wait a minute! The children have school in a couple of days," started Mr. Malfoy.

"Well then, Lucius might have to miss the first few days back," the doctor said as he saw the angered looks of the Malfoys.

"Hey, better safe than sorry Malfoy old boy," said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Come on…you need a drink. This has been an ordeal for you and the Misses," he said as he led him from Lucius's room down to the parlor.

A week had gone by and Lucius was still out cold. Arthur knew not to worry but was still very distressed. He hardly noticed that tomorrow he would embark on Hogwart's Express for the first day of his sixth year.

The next day, Arthur woke up to a cloudy mucky day, which was, remarkably, how he felt. He got out of bed, threw some clothes on rather haphazardly, and ran downstairs to ask his mom if Lucius had recuperated.

"I'm sorry, honey. He's still out. Terrible thing him missing his first day…." 

"Oh," sighed Arthur. This would be the first year they wouldn't ride to Hogwarts together. Arthur's things had already been packed by one of their many house elves. The chauffeur put Arthur's school trunk into the trunk of the car as Arthur said goodbye to his parent and stepped into the car. The trip to King's Cross was very quiet due to Arthur's glum mood. Once they had arrived, the chauffeur loaded Arthur's trunk onto a cart and bid him goodbye. Arthur wheels his cart to the middle of the train. He's not in a happy mood so he avoids his other friends and slides into and empty compartment. Maybe I'll get some sleep, he thinks to himself.

Then, a familiar face opens the door of his compartment. Fellow Gryffindor chaser Molly Brightful walks in.

"Hey Arthur! Ready for a new season?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he replies his mood suddenly uplifted. Molly had the amazing gift of brightening any room she entered.

"I got a new broom," he added.

"Oooo, what kind?"

"A Silver Arrow."

"Whoa! Didn't that only come out last month? Fastest broom in the world! Those things are pricey, though. I'd never be able to get one of them...y'know with five brothers and sisters a kid can never get stuff like that…" she drifted off looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's skill that counts and you've pretty much got that department covered," he said as she unmistakably blushed. He never noticed how gorgeous her flaming red hair was. She noticed him staring and looked away. For the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, they talked about anything and everything. They were interrupted when the witch with the food cart came.

"Here," he said as he looked deep into her blue eyes, "let me buy you lunch."

"Umm, I don't know…"

"Please?"

"OK," she said with a smile.

As they were eating their lunch, they were interrupted again. It was Stephanie, Arthur's girlfriend wearing a plastic smile. "Arthur! Where have you been? I have been up and down this train looking for you…" Stephanie's smile started to fade as she saw who Arthur was sitting next to.

"Stephanie, this is Molly," Arthur said. By the look on Stephanie's face, he could tell she was not very pleased. He then quickly added, "She's a fellow chaser from the Gryffindor team."

"Oh," Stephanie responded trying not to sound interested, "Yes, I remember." A very uncomfortable silence followed. It was broken by Stephanie who seemed to recompose herself and condescendingly said, "Well, it's always nice to meet one of Arthur's little friends."

Molly managed to give a polite half-smile and said, "Umm, I guess I better go."

"No!" Arthur said a little louder than he would have liked, "please stay." Their eyes locked for a split second.

The tender moment was broken by Stephanie when she said, "Artie, I'm sure she's got other things to do. Don't you?"

"Uh…yeah. I've got to talk to, umm, people," Molly replied almost startled, "I'll see you both later." And with that, she left. Arthur felt very empty all of a sudden.

"Well, now that we're alone," Stephanie started, "we can talk."

"Uhuh," Arthur replied distracted. He sank into a stupor as Stephanie yakked about her summer vacation. He pretended to listed and occasionally nodded but all he could think about were the last four hours.

* * * * * *

"…shopping in Paris with Narcissa. Speaking of Narcissa, where's Lucius?" Stephanie asked.

"Huh?" Arthur said as he awoke from his reverie, "Oh, Lucius got into a little accident. He's gonna be all right. He's just gonna start school a little late, that's all."

"Oh, the poor dear! I just have to tell Narcissa! She'll be **so** upset!"

It was common knowledge that Narcissa, Stephanie's best friend, had a thing for Lucius. Lucius, so far, was indifferent to her feelings. Stephanie left the compartment to find Narcissa leaving Arthur alone to think about his day.


End file.
